Unlikely
by snow-white-fairest-one-of-all
Summary: My first Hey Arnold fic. Set during the jungle movie. Characters may be a little ooc but there is a reason for that. Rate and review. ARnold, Gerald and Helga have just barely escaped death and stop in the dead of night to make camp. BUt HElga stays awake with guilt and an unlikely friend comes to comfort her.
1. Chapter 1: Hellie

Helga sat on the edge of the cliff staring blankly at the tops of the trees illuminated by the full moon. They had all almost died…again. She numbly traced the skin around the bullet wound hidden beneath her once pink ribbon.

"You're going to make yourself bleed out that way." A suave voice came from behind her.

"Like you care," she grumbled "with me out of the way you two wouldn't be put in anymore danger."

"Man!" Gerald groaned as he sat beside her "I was just angry, that's all. I didn't mean what I said back there. It wasn't really your fault."

Helga sniffled and pushed her hair out of her face. "But you were right Gerald. It was my fault. If I hadn't….if I hadn't yelled at you guys, they wouldn't have found us and…and I wouldn't have put you guys in harm's way." She broke down and let the tears travel down her face.

Gerald gave a small, sad, smile and put his hands on either side of her face. He forced her to look up at him.

"Hellie," he said softly calling her the nickname he hadn't used since they were both three wiping the tears away "Listen and listen good, this is not your fault. They would have found us anyway. And if it wasn't for you Arnold would be history. That bullet in your arm would have pierced his hear if you hadn't pushed him out of the way. You're the hero here Hellie."

Helga took his hands away and turned back to the vast jungle. "DO you think that we'll find them again?" she asked in a whisper.

"Who." He asked his eyebrows creasing

"Arnold's parents." She said gesturing at Arnold sleeping behind them.

Gerald smiled and took her hand in his. "I know we will and then we will help free the class. We got this; we will be reunited with them soon. Don't you worry."

He looked up at him and smirked "And you will be reunited with Phoebe."

"Shut up." He muttered blushing

They laughed in hushed tones completely unaware of the emerald green eyes filled to their brim with jealousy watching them.


	2. Chapter 2: More than Dense

"You did what?!" Lila shouted her fist clenching up and shaking with frustration.

"I…um….well you see I um…" Arnold stuttered shaken by the red head's uncharacteristically angry tone.

"You left her! You just let her leave like that?! In this jungle?!" she screamed punching him with a shocking amount of force in the arm.

"Ow!" Arnold yelled looking wide eyed at the girl in front of him "What's gotten into you! Helga hates you remember!?"

Lila huffed angrily and slapped him upside the head "You. Are. !" she shouted punctuating each word with a blow.

"Hey I am not dense!" Arnold grumbled feeling his temper start to rise.

Lila scoffed rolling his eyes.

"You kind of are man." And unwelcome voice said from behind him.

Arnold's eyes narrowed as he turned to face Gerald who was leaning up against a tree watching him with both sadness and amusement.

"What are you doing here?" he growled unable to keep the disdain from his voice. Gerald rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the tree.

"Where else would I be?"

Arnold's eye narrowed even more as he spat "Oh I don't know maybe making googley eyes with 'HEllie' maybe?"

"WHAT!" Lila screeched turning towards Gerald who backed up once more "You were what?"

Gerald's eye brows shot up as he looked from her to Arnold. "How did Captain Crazy here escape?"

"Long story." Arnold shrugged

"Answer my question!" Lil demanded. "Were you flirting with Helga!?"

Gerald sighed in frustration and shook his head pointing over at Arnold "NO I wasn't but lover boy over here assumed I was when I talked to her last night."

"That's not all you were doing." Arnold grumbled turning away

Gerald rolled his eyes "SO I made her laugh, so what? She was feeling down and I couldn't stand to see her feeling sorry for herself."

"I could never make her laugh." Arnold muttered his face falling.

He felt a hand land against the back of his head. "I take back what I said about you being dense." Lila seethed "You are just plain idiotic." Gerald and Arnold watched the fuming girl in front of them with wide eyes. They had never seen Lila use this much violence since they had first met her. "You do so much more than make Helga smile. You give her hope. You motivate her. You make her a better person. You are her heart and soul and she loves you just ever so much. You couldn't even begin to understand." She sniffled casting her eyes downwards.

"How do you know that?" Arnold asked in hardly a whisper.

"She told me." Lila sighed tears streaming down her dirt hear shaped face. "And she would kill me for telling you but right now she needs you and if you see it or not, Arnold you need her too. You need her just ever so much. Now am I going to have to beat you around some more or can we just go and find her already?"

However when she looked back up Arnold was nowhere to be seen. Shouts of "Helga!" echoed around them, growing ever fainter in the distance.

"Come on Cupid." Gerald said smirking at her "We can't lose lover boy too."


	3. Chapter 3: The heart and the warrior

Helga sat sulkily in the corner, her arms crossed, as the chief led them into the center of the temple. Arnold held in a gasp as ancient paintings came into view depicting scenes of what was most likely an old legend.

"Thousands of years ago you stood here chosen one." The chief said turning to Arnold "only back then you were not the same person you were now."

Arnold's eyebrows creased into a frown "What do you mean?" he asked.

"there is a legend that dates back to ancient times. A legend that tells of a time where a god fell in love with a human." He said smiling up at the pictures.

Arnold looked around him and locked eyes with one particular picture of a girl sitting in a temple. Her long blond hair was fanned out behind her and she held a dagger up in the air. A young man dressed in armor looked down from the sky sadly at her holding out his hand. An army of black shadows were rushing forward behind him.

For centuries the green eyes lived in peace and prosperity. They were ruled under a great king. His daughter Azula was the fairest but the strangest of the green eyed people. For you see Azula had the eyes of the purest blue. As blue as the river from which they drank. This made her an outcast. But one of the gods, who watched the village, fell completely in love. He was the God of all that was Peaceful and silent.

One day the Green eyes were attacked by a neighboring village and they became entangled in a huge war. As they days changed into months the young princess became worried. She prayed for the Gods to intervene. When her prayers were not answered the princess became enraged and disowned all the Gods. She took to fighting in the wars and became cold hearted.

As a year flew by the princess realized that their warriors were depleting but the enemy remained as strong as ever. During one particularly harsh battle the princess fled the battle field and locked herself in the God of Peace's temple. She begged for him to spare the innocent people of her village and offered him a tempting payment. She took up her dagger and cut out her very own heart. The God was devastated by the princess's sacrifice and flew into a rage. He sent the force of ten thousand men on the green Eye's enemies.

When the enemies were defeated the God took the heart of the girl and changed it into a fantastic Emerald. This emerald held the power to protect the Green eyed people. But only the ancestors of the Great Chief would be able to activate its power. He placed it inside this temple to protect the village forever more.

Arnold tore his eyes away from the painting and looked up at the chief "what does that have to do with me?" he asked

"It's about you football head!" a cross voice called from the corner. Arnold turned shocked. This was the first time Helga had spoken directly to him since they had found her in the village. His eyes traveled up her legs to the soft brown leather dress she was wearing. The bodice encased in bronze armor. Her long blonde hair held back in a plait. She pushed off the column. "And by some magical force It's about me too!" she said crossing over to him and poking him in the chest. Now I am stuck being the warrior! I have no choice but to save you. Because now you are the heart and I am the warrior."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked rubbing the spot she had poked

"It means that in order for us to get that stupid thing to work the heart has to die and then the warrior can use that THING to get rid of La Sombra."

"So what's the problem? You aren't the one who has to cut out their heart!" he said

"It doesn't mean that I am not the one that will be held responsible if this magic voodoo doesn't work." She shouted turning red "I don't know why I am even here helping you at all!"

He growled and glared back at her "It's not like I asked you to!"

"That's right you wanted me to leave! SO you know what I'll go!" she said storming off.

"Fine! Be that way!" he yelled after her "Can you believe her?" he asked turning to Brainy and Lila "I come here to tell her I love her and she…she…gah!"

As Arnold ran out of the temple the chief turned and smiled at Gerald and Lila. "It is amazing how the heart can turn one into a warrior."


	4. Chapter 4: DEBT

Arnold felt numb as he watched them place her on the stone platform set in the middle of the pond. Her blonde hair hung loose around her shoulders, tiny white flowers threaded through the gold strands and her pale white eyelids hiding her electric blue eyes. He blinked back the tears that formed as her thought about how peaceful she looked; almost like she was sleeping. But he knew there would be no chance of seeing those eyes ever again. Before he could stop himself his thoughts went back to the events of yesterday.

He was losing the fight. He could feel his arms buckle under the pressure of the sword. His thoughts flew to his parents, Gerald, the gang and lastly to Helga. He wished he had told her. Told her before he sent her away, or even after they found her, safe, in the Green Eyes village.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he was knocked to the ground. He shut his eyes waiting for the blade to pierce his skin. But no pain ever came. Instead there was this horrible, loud gasp and a cry of defeat. He opened his eyes and immediately wished he hadn't. Helga was standing in front of him. Her body stood ridged and in her hands she clutched the handle of a sword now embedded into her stomach.

All sound seemed to disappear as she turned towards him. Her eyes wide and blood dripped down her shirt. He ran towards her as her knees fell into the dirt. Sound came back in a blast as he wrapped her in his arms, laying her across his lap.

"You killed the Warrior!" La Sombra yelled tearing at his hair "You killed the warrior! Now we have nothing. Fall back! Fall back you fools."

Arnold let them go. They were not important. What was important was the dying girl in his arms. His tears landed on her face that was paling faster and faster.

"Ar…Arnold." She croaked placing a shaking hand on his cheek "I…I…I lied."

He laughed shakily and put his hand over her's "I know…" he said in a breaking voice "I know, I lied too."

A small smile flickered on her face before disappearing. Arnold panicked as her eyes slowly drifted shit.

"Helga! " he shouted shaking her lightly "Helga wake up! Please! I need you! Don't leave me, please Helga!"

The rest of the gang watched in horrified silence as Arnold wept over the girl. Their hearts breaking in time with his.

The green eyes placed her down on the tablet and placed La Corazon on her stomach, clasped between her hands. Arnold watched as the Shaman said something over her and numbly watched towards him when he was waved over. The cold water stung at his legs but he welcomed any feeling at the moment. His face was void of all emotion at the moment. As he approached out of the corner of his eyes he saw Gerald, all decked out in his tribal gear, kind of looking like a gladiator, looking at him with worried eyes. Phoebe was standing beside him holding a glowing lantern, crying silently. The sword Arnold carried grew heavier as he approached.

The ceremony ended when he placed the sword at her side but Arnold continued to stare down at her. Occasionally stroking her hair. He didn't know how long he was there before Brainy came to a rest beside him.

"You know I told her that I loved her once." He said wheezing a little "she said that she loved me too." At this Arnold ground his teeth together "But she told me it wasn't the same. Not the same way she loved you. And that she would never be able to love someone else. "

Arnold's expression softened and a tear traveled down his face. "She wouldn't want you to be like this. She would want you the way you were."

"I can't do that Brainy." Arnold said feeling a sudden anger surge through him "I won't rest until the debt is paid."

"What debt?" Brainy asked cringing by the cruelness in Arnolds words.

"A life for a life." He snarled "I'm going to kill La SOmbra."

Brainy spluttered and looked up at him. But he quickly looked away in horror when he saw that instead of a warm and loving green Arnold's eyes now burned a glowing Alien green.


	5. Chapter 5: Wish we had normal lives

Gerald didn't know what happened. One minute they had been sitting around a fire, crying their eyes out. The next Brainy had come crashing through the door saying that Arnold had **kissed Helga**, and that he was possessed and he was going to kill La Sombra. Then they were off fighting with him. Holding La SOmbra's goons off as he looked for him in the God of Peace's temple. He had to admit he was surprised by how well the class had been fighting. But slowly one by one the class had to make a retreat due to injuries. The only ones left standing were himself, Phoebe, Miles, Stella, Harold, Curly, and surprisingly Rhonda. He grunted as the guy he had been fighting knocked the sword from his hands. He dove out of the way and grabbed it up. He turned and he was shell shocked to find an angry blonde standing over and unconscious man.

"He…He…How?" he asked

"I don't know and don't have time to explain! Just tell me where Arnold is!" she cried "We were wrong!"

"He's up in the Temple." He said pointing it out with a shaky hand "What's going on?"

"NO time to explain! I have to go save a warrior." She shouted running in the direction he pointed.

Gerald watched her go before shaking himself out of his shocked state "Why can't our lives be normal?"

"Come out come out where ever you are." Arnold growled his eyes glowing in the darkness of the temple. He swung his sword knocking down a stone pillar. He chuckled as he watched a shadow creep around trying it's best to hide from him. "I've got you now."

He lunged for the figure. His sword made a clang as it made contact with another. Shocked he turned angrily to face the person who had stopped him. His glare immediately began to fade.

"Helga?" he asked his eyes flickering between the green and his own soft jade color "How…How…how could you get in the way!"

He slashed at her and she blocked. He slashed again to her horror. He growled frustrated as each blow was unsuccessful. La Sombra watched the exchange with fascination and he grinned in amusement. Arnold slashed at her hip and broke open a small bag that hung on her belt. La Corazon tumbled out hitting the floor with a clunk. Helga looked to it and didn't see the kick Arnold aimed at her chest. She fell next to it and looked up at Arnold.

"Ironic," she thought "he's **actually** going to kill me and all these years I thought I was being dramatic."

But instead he looked between Helga and the stone. His eyes beginning to flicker again. She saw this as her chance to calm him down.

"Arnold, we had it all wrong. I wasn't the warrior like we thought. You were. We should have known (she said more to herself than him) You always take action against the wicked and you always win. Me, I act all tough on the outside but on the inside I am a big sap."

"But, but the legend said the princess became a warrior,"

"Her last act was of heart not of war." Tears started to fall from her face as his expression returned to normal.

"That means that the heart died. WE can end all of this."

"Yes, yes we can." She said reaching for La Corazon only to find it missing. "Where, where is it?"

"Looking for this?"

Helga closed her eyes "Oh no!"

"You should have killed me when you had the chance boy. Now I have La Corozon and you will be destroyed."

Arnold pulled Helga up into his arms holding her for dear life. Is this was truly the end he wanted to be by her side.

"My great great grandfather will finally have his legacy on the throne. Or at least his ancestor will!" he looked at the two glaring at him and laughed "You have lost. The almighty god and the warrior princess. Seems like you will never get your happy ending."

He held the emerald above his head and it began to glow and spark like lightning. Helga buried her face in the crook of Arnold's neck as a bright light washed over them."

"What! What's happening?" La Sombra screetched

Arnold gasped in horror as he watched :a Sombra's body turn translucent. "The Stone's doing its job. Protecting the green eyes." He said feeling the anger come back. His eyes turned once more and his voice became deeper than normal "from you."

Arnold lifted his hand and sent a beam of energy at La Sombra and La Sombra screamed as he burst into an array of sparks that flew around the temple. La Coraxon fell to the floor and it's echo caused the temple to shake.

"Time to go football head." Helga said taking his hand in hers. She quickly gabbed up the stone and made a run for it. They both made it out of the temple before it crumbled at their fell, diving head first into the grassy plane. Helga and Arnold looked over their shoulders at the temple. They panted heavily and looked at each other. Arnold got to his feet and pulled her up with him.

"Looks like we won again." He breathed

"Looks like it." She said

"Pretty crazy day." He said

"Huh" she said recognizing the phrase

"But do you know what's even crazier" he asked ignoring her question.

She shook her head

"I haven't kissed you yt." With that he closed the gap between the two of them and massacred her lips with his.

"MMM..MMM…MMM it's about time."

They broke apart and blushed as they realized they had given their whole class a show.

Helga heard a soft growl rumble in Arnold's throat and he said quickly "Guys you know I love you and I am glad you are all okay but GO AWAY!"

They all laughed and left, though they secretly watched the two blonds over their shoulders.

"Well my princess," he said pushing stray hairs from Helga's face " What do you say we go and live that happily ever after?"

Helga looked at him for a moment before clicking her tongue with a playful look on her face "I don't know I kind of already promised my heart to this one demi-god."

Arnold rolled his eyes, smiling, and pulled her close "Whatever you say Helga."


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so there is only one chapter left in my one-shot series. I have gotten some requests to go deeper into the Gerald/Helga relationship I don't know if I should because I haven't really got a whole lot of reviews for these but I mean if some of you think I should send me a pm or review

Anyway, the next chapter is going to be up soon I just want to make it as good as possible for the finale. SO it may be up later this week.


	7. Chapter 7:Finale

Butterflies filled the air as the mid-summer breeze stirred the warm air. The smell of exotic flowers wafted played at their noses as they waited. The sun was just rising as they took their places around the temple newly restored to its former glory. The music was soft and the jungle was quiet. At the alter the football headed demi-god stood watching as the princess with the blue eyes slowly made her way up to him in a pure white dress embellished with green emeralds. The dress glittered in the new light making the girl wearing it that much more radiant. She smiled when she caught his eye. As she came to rest beside him she gave a small laugh.

"You ready for this football head?" She asked laughing slightly

He couldn't help but laugh as well. It was just four months ago that they had been standing at this very temple battling for their (eighteen year old) lives against the infamous river pirate La Sombra. His eyes involuntarily went to her arm where a small red scar blemished her shoulder and then to her stomach were the lace covered a long ragged scar from where she had taken a sword blade. "Yeah, I think I can handle it."

She smiled as the minister began. Though it was a traditional San Lorenzo wedding it did not take as long as Miles and Stella's but Arnold could barely contain his self as he waited for the line that would allow him to finally kiss his wife. When he was finally allowed to move forward he wrapped her in his arms and dipped her low causing her to giggle into their kiss. She smiled when he pulled away. Emerald green light emanated from the both of them and pulsed around them growing in strength. It shot up into the sky. Jet black clouds came gathered around them and rain poured down.

Helga gasped as heavy drops fell onto her face. She laughed as it soaked into her dress making it heavier than it already was. The newlyweds looked at each other as they laughed. The rest of their guests shouting and running for cover.

"We met in the rain." Arnold said pulling her into him

"You remember that?" she asked

"Of course I do!" he said "That's when I told you that I liked your bow."

"And that's when I fell in love with you." She laughed

"Seems fitting." He said looking up at the sky "Shame it had to happen while we were outside though."

Helga grinned evilly and pulled at his tie bringing him in closer "I think it's perfect." She said crushing his lips with hers.

They stayed in the rain, unaware of the different shades of green eyes watching them as they danced in the rain. The chief smiled and looked up at the sky muttering something in his native tongue.

"Did you do that?" Eduardo asked laughing beside him

"Not I," he said turning to him "It was the god of Peace himself. For he has finally gotten his heart back."


End file.
